


Between the Lines

by Kantrips



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Love Letters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantrips/pseuds/Kantrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A by no means comprehensive collection of notes, letters, memos and other correspondence between, and regarding the Commander and Inquisitor. Snippets of life from two people who are together less often than they would like to be, and a whole lot less subtle than they realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Documents have sub headings for context. Related documents are numbered.

**1\. Extract from a field report sent to Commander Cullen in Haven by Scout Harding from the Inquisition Outskirts Camp, Hinterlands.**

The group from Haven including the Herald of Andraste have arrived and I have briefed them on the conditions of the area that I have already outlined to you above. They have assisted in establishing an increasingly firm hold of Inquisition forces in this vicinity, driving back some of the skirmishing groups, Mage and Templar alike. As long as each side fails to unify, and they remain scattered in small parties, the Herald’s group should easily deal them with as they attempt to push through to Mother Giselle’s location. 

Speaking of the Herald, I was asked to pass on a message after her recent experience fighting alongside the Inquisition forces. She ‘politely’ requests that you: “spend less time teaching them to shine their armour and more time teaching them their left from their right” unless you are attempting to have her: “covertly assassinated and make it look like an accident resulting from a misdirected arrow” in which case you are doing: “a smashing job, any day now congratulations”. Her words not mine I must remind you. 

**2\. Extract from a response by Commander Cullen to Scout Harding’s field report.**

Furthermore, assure the Herald that I am training the recruits she scrapes together for me as well I can but please enquire as to whether she is intentionally enlisting them based on lack of common sense? In which case may I recommend she pick from the opposite end of the intelligence scale lest I next find myself confronted by the task of arming and directing a regiment of cattle. 

**3\. Extract from a response by Scout Harding to Commander Cullen.**

In response to your message, the Herald asked me to write (and once again, I quote) that she is: “terribly sorry for touching on what is obviously a sore spot and gap in the Commander’s education” and that she: “will be happy to instruct him on which way is left and which way is right” with: “as many pictures as it takes” upon her return. She would also like to know if you struggle with anything else, such as colours or counting and would be happy to assist by any means possible. 

**4\. Extract from a response by Commander Cullen to Scout Harding.**

And on that note, should you cross paths please tell the Herald that of course I know very well - Actually, never mind. Say nothing. I do not wish to give her the satisfaction of rising to the bait.

**1\. Letter sent by Evelyn from the Inquisition Camp at Storm’s Solitude, Storm Coast, addressed to Cullen in Skyhold.**

Cullen,

You will not have been expecting to hear from me but please do not be alarmed. I am reporting in Cassandra’s stead, as requested by her, as I am afraid she has been subjected to a rather nasty broken wrist (amongst other things). She insists it is healing quite well but obviously it is rather an impediment to writing as I am certain you can well imagine.

What to tell you? The weather has been tolerable. It rains a lot, but luckily there is so much sea spray along the beaches and cliffs you barely notice which is which. Or that is the bright side I am attempting to swing with Dorian who seems to be rejecting it outright at this point. I can only try!

Speaking of the beach, there are some interesting seaweeds I have been collecting that I am quite certain have useful medical properties but would have to check in a reference book back at Haven, not being familiar with such species myself. Cassandra would never forgive me if I poisoned half of the Inquisition accidentally. I would probably have to quickly scarf down a few leaves myself to escape her wrath (a more merciful end surely). Still, I am pleased at discovering this possible new resource, though Varric has said that if I crouch suddenly and halt progress to collect any more, he will personally shove me into the ocean. Not very patient is he? What is a bit more rain when you are already sodden after all? 

I expect this probably isn’t really what you want to be reading about but to be quite honest, earlier while her wounds were being dressed, Cassandra hissed something about ‘field report…Cullen’ at me and it seemed unkind to object. She is with me now as a matter of fact, staring intently. We are still sharing a tent so I am trying to look quite busy to appease her. It is a matter of self-preservation frankly.

I hope you are not becoming irritated while reading this. I can almost see you flicking through the papers wondering when the ‘real’ report begins. Clearly I am not equipped to write one but please don’t fret about missing anything important. I am quite set on sending Cassandra back to Skyhold first thing tomorrow and you can hear it from her in person. Of course I am going to tell her this at the last possible moment to minimise argument, thus this report-writing-ruse. Maker, is she still awake? Best keep busy!

It does bring to mind that we should probably consider an alternative next time Cassandra in indisposed, elsewhere or otherwise occupied. Now there is a frightening thought, being anywhere outside of Haven without Cassandra. Did you know a bear came at us on our way here and before I even had a chance to shriek for mercy from the Maker, she had smacked it so hard in the nose with her shield it ran in the opposite direction like a scolded pup! And that was the end of it. I am sure you can understand my dependence on the woman: my fear of her is quite trumped by my fear of everything else this wilderness has to offer. Wait, scratch that – she is still watching me! How long is a report supposed to be? Go to sleep woman!

This is rather like keeping a journal, though I should probably keep it at the forefront of my mind that someone else is actually going to read this. Or possibly not, as I find it difficult to imagine you getting this far you poor man. It has to be at least as boring as the actual journal I kept as a child, which mostly consisted of me complaining about my siblings. That too found an audience and the journal was tossed into the river upon discovery, along with my person. Harsh as it sounds, my words had been rather unkind. I remember describing my eldest sister as a pig-faced, insufferable flirt with a laugh like a frog in pain. As you may guess from the bitterness of my words, she is actually quite beautiful and has a laugh like wind chimes in a breeze. However, no amount of natural grace prevented her from personally orchestrating the retaliation charge against me and she even helped heave me into the water. Luckily I knew how to swim (which they all well knew I should add)!

Cassandra has just muttered something about maps? Maker help me am I supposed to draw something? Am I to be a cartographer too now? As if I have been paying attention to anything in the terrain beyond what my feet are on top of at any given moment? Those nugs are monstrous with their burrowing - I can’t be expected to look around and walk at the same time lest I be relieved of my dignity by falling into a hole every three paces! Furthermore it sounds like it would be a sure recipe for me tumbling off a cliff. Can we not put someone else in charge of map drawing? I have enough on my plate with the glowing hand etc. 

I will sketch the seaweed I mentioned earlier, the one I am most uncertain about, instead. Deepest apologies, bear with me Cullen.

I don’t believe it; that has finally done it! She is asleep and I can finally cease pestering you! I apologise for what a chore this must have been and hope that the remainder of your day (night?) proceeds in a much more straightforward manner.

Regards,  
Evelyn

**2\. Bundle of papers sent by Cullen from Skyhold, to Evelyn, delivered to recipient at the Inquisition Camp at Westridge, Storm Coast.**

Evelyn,

You are mistaken in describing your letter as a chore. True, it resembled a field report as much as a trout resembles tankard but I confess it made for a diverting change of pace from the type of correspondence I generally receive. 

I passed on your sketch to the apothecarist who has also written to you and I include in this letter his notes and some reference charts he created to assist you with future identification of the plants species in your current location. He informed me that the best rule of thumb is to not eat anything you are not certain about and I would advise- nay implore you to adhere to that.

I am pleased to inform you that Cassandra is recovering well, albeit impatiently. I saw her this morning skewering a training dummy, one arm in a sling and still sporting that incredible black eye you must have seen, now (I am pleased to report) a most charming shade of mustard yellow. She will be ready to travel again soon no doubt; bears across the land must be quivering in fear at the prospect.

Otherwise, all is well at Haven. That is, the recruits are incompetent, the weather foul and Josephine and Leliana inform me that half the population of Orlais despise the Inquisition. So normal, if not well. 

Watch out for bears.  
Cullen.

P.S. Sounds like you well deserved to get thrown into the river.

**3\. Letter from Evelyn, sent from the Inquisition Camp at Apostate’s Landing, Storm Coast addressed to Cullen, in Skyhold.**

Cullen,

Well I must say your response surprised me, primarily in the fact that it existed. You always give the impression of all consuming busyness but now I have exposed you for sitting idle and writing letters of leisure! Ha! Though I wont tell if you don’t – I have told the others I had some letters to write at Josephine’s urgent request. 

Truthfully I need a break. I hate to concede weakness (especially in front of Bull who is 10% horns and 90% granite) but I grew up whiling away my days sitting and sewing, sitting and reading, sitting and singing very poorly (like an actual frog in pain). After that I spent my days at the Circle sitting and being told I was an abhorrence against nature and intrinsically evil. All nice and straightforward! Now, without so much as a whisper of warning, I am meant to run up and down mountains all day? Honestly, not all of us have spent our whole lives repeatedly running into tree trunks for fun as I suspect Bull does. But what am I supposed to do? Ask: “Hey team, could we let those pesky demons run riot for a few days because my legs hurt and I have a blister the shape of a mabari and at least half the size”? I don’t mean to complain but it does fill me with quite a sense of inadequacy some days. My idea of a break is to have a nice nap whilst everyone else around me seems to rest from fighting by simulating further fighting? 

Cullen, I belatedly suspect I am arguing this point to the wrong person and you are probably sitting there reading this – no, you are probably ‘having a rest’ in full battle regalia, sword in one hand, this letter in the other, decimating some undeserving training dummy wondering how in Thedas I couldn’t find such an activity soothing. I give up.

How are the recruits incompetent? Don’t be too hard on them- see my earlier passage about not all of us being drilled for a life of frantic activity from day one. 

Only half of Orlais hates us? Well I must say I had no idea we were getting so popular! How delightfully unexpected!

It is very difficult to look out for bears: too many bears in the way. Don’t fret. Varric says we just say the word ‘Cassandra’ and they will scatter and make way with a curtsey. I trust him.

Evelyn.

 **Josephine’s response to a letter from Leliana, received at Skyhold, to be sent to an unknown location.**

Leliana,

I hope all is well, wherever you are. I am impressed by your assurance that if I give my response to this same raven he will know where to find you. He certainly seems to expect a response immediately…I never knew a bird could look so impatient. 

Ugh! The beastly thing tried to peck me!

All are settling into Skyhold as well as can be expected. There is still a lot of repair and construction work to be completed. Also a great many rats that still need to be displaced. I am…deeply unimpressed by the presence of these particular guests. 

To answer your question: yes, that is my understanding though I am sure your sources are equipped with far greater detail on the matter. I can only account for what I have been told by the Duke personally (unreliable, naturally), and what little gossip I have heard. It is somewhat potentially incriminating though, and I agree it would be worth looking into. I will add it to the agenda to discuss with the Inquisitor upon her return (on your behalf if you cannot be present). She will have the final say of course, on how it will be handled, but I expect she will agree on the need for hasty intervention either way. 

As for the latter part of your letter: what a thing to suggest! No, I have certainly not noticed any of what you described as ‘looks of desperate unabashed longing’ passing between the Commander and the Inquisitor! If anything they seem to actively avoid each other as best I have observed. I think you must get bored when you are at Skyhold, and have to construct fantastical intrigues to entertain yourself with!

Josephine.

**Slightly muddy letter addressed to Cullen at Skyhold, sent by Evelyn from the Inquisition Camp at Fisher’s End, Fallow Mire.**

Dear Cullen,

Thank you for your letter. You can’t imagine how cheering it is to hear from you while dredging through this Maker forsaken place. Any place really.

Upon arrival Scout Harding filled us in on what we would be facing – walking corpses. I don’t think I have the words to describe how trying the last day has been, even if I wanted to. We haven’t even made enough progress to find a good location to camp, so had to backtrack to resupply and rest. 

The corpses are as horrifying as you would expect. From a distance and half-blinded by the pelting rain, one could mistake them for a living human. Close up, the shambling walk, eyeless sockets and skin rotting off in ribbons rather gives the whole ‘deceased’ thing away. Confronting to consider these were people once, with jobs and families, unique personalities and aspirations. It is an affront to decency; I wish we had time to give the bodies to a respectful send off.

Mercifully, the stench of the creatures is masked somewhat by the swamp itself which is truly repulsive, stagnant water thickly polluted by the rot of thousands of years. Lucky us. 

Vivienne is about as impressed as a cat in a wash tub to be here but I don’t regret asking her along, her skills are invaluable and I am learning a lot which is a nice change from the usual tactic of blundering and hoping. Obviously the…disbandment of the Ostwick Circle was unavoidable given the current climate amongst Mages and Templars and I wont pretend to be keen to make comment on that right now as I think we have discussed the broader topic in considerable depth already. There was a lot I disliked about the Circle however I do regret – or at least, I do miss the resources I had access to there: the people and the library, oh the library was spectacular. I wonder if anything was salvaged? All that time wanting to leave the Circle and now that it doesn’t exist anymore I feel suddenly homesick for it – ridiculous. I suppose that is the power of this bog: any alternative is more pleasant!

At any rate, Vivienne is just as valuable (if not more valuable) as a hundred Circle libraries. Most of the books I read were about pulverising herbs into poultices whereas Vivienne is presently more focused on pulverising enemies into…death. She is admirably proficient at this, despite her frequent protestations that she detests excessive bloodshed. Well, let me tell you that a lot of her methods are what I would classify as ‘unnecessarily thorough’ and there is blood for sure, a lot of which ends up spattered on my person. Brutal, efficient and frankly: terrifying. 

Sera on the other hand, I do regret asking on this mission somewhat. If she throws one more wet leaf at me while screaming ‘corpse flesh!’ I swear, not even the Maker will hold me responsible for setting her aflame. Upon our return to Skyhold, there may be rumours of me squealing and frantically swatting at myself in response to this prank – do not believe them. Other than that, she is quite useful even if some of her methods are unorthodox (uncertain as to how much flipping is actually necessary during battle but it seems to work for her).

Hope all is well with you,  
Evelyn.

**Hastily scrawled note sent by Varric, via a Skyhold internal message runner to Bull.**

Bull,

You step away for five minutes and you miss out on some pretty quality entertainment. Get back to the tavern as soon as you can. The noble Commander of the Inqusition just got all puffed up and riled at some foot solider for making a vulgar comment about the Inquisitor. Now he has asked him to step outside for some ‘impromptu endurance training’. I give the offender two minutes before the tears start. Solid gold! 

Don’t say I never do you any favours.

Varric.

**Letter addressed to Evelyn c/o Crestwood Village, sent by Cullen from Skyhold.**

Dear Evelyn,

I hope this letter finds you; precise reports of your current whereabouts have not arrived. 

For the record, prefixing your letter with ‘promise you wont be angry’ isn’t an insurmountable preventative to me becoming angry.

Fighting a dragon? Maker have mercy what were you thinking? Don’t you dare do me the disservice of pretending you stumbled into it by accident either; I know you knew it was nesting there because it was marked on my version of the map too. In big letters. DRAGON. There was even a picture. 

It was reckless of you. I know you want to ensure the safety of the Crestwood townsfolk after all they have endured but we have different priorities. Priorities, I should add, that are irreversibly compromised if you are burned into a miserable pile of smoking ashes. 

I hesitate to notify you (at risk of encouraging further irresponsibility) but the majority of Skyhold is thrilled, ecstatic even at news of your victory over the beast. Most started drinking in celebration as soon as the news arrived, though it was not long after dawn. Any excuse I suppose?

Truly Evelyn, I worry enough as it is. I know you are capable and have complete confidence in you, but there is enough danger to be faced without you pursuing arguments with giant, fire-breathing lizards.

Please be careful,  
Cullen.

**1\. Letter sent by Josephine, via a Skyhold internal message runner to Leliana.**

Leliana,

You know how much I despise conceding to engage in gossip and speculation about our friends…eh hem, but I think you may have been in the right regarding the Inquisitor and our Commander after all. Perhaps I have been denying the obvious for quite some time. I have hesitated to share this with you, given their apparent desire for secrecy, but I suspect that (as usual) you know far more on the subject than I do.

I left them deeply engrossed in some tactical musings at the war table after our last meeting, but had to return not long after to retrieve some papers I had mistakenly left. If I didn’t know better I would have thought they had…rather sprung apart at my entrance and the Inquisitor yelled ‘nothing!’ at me though I had not said a word. She hurried out immediately while Cullen remained: silent, beet red and pushing map markers from place to place seemingly without purpose until I took mercy on the man and left. 

Quite surprising and rather charming in my opinion. Frankly I am impressed they had it in them? As I said, they clearly wish to keep ‘it’ quiet and I am happy to oblige but that doesn’t mean we can’t indulge in a smattering of vague teasing? I do so enjoy seeing Cullen go from stony and composed to flustered and bumbling in seconds. 

Josephine.

**2\. Leliana’s response to Josephine’s letter.**

Josie,

Oh you don’t know the half it. So relieved you have finally seen the light. All quite stirring really. Tea later so I can fill you in?

Leliana.

**Letter sent from Cullen at Skyhold, to Evelyn at the Inquisition Oasis Camp in the Forbidden Oasis.**

Dear Evelyn,

I was distracted last night, thinking about the first time I saw you. Or to be more accurate, the second time I saw you. The first time I saw you, the conclave had been destroyed, the breach was a gash, churning across the heavens, spewing demons and raining fire and I was more interested in a thousand things around me than the hooded, cloak-swaddled figure behind Cassandra. I knew vaguely who you were, what your role was meant to be and the remarkable (initially suspicious I concede) story of your survival but as grateful as I was for your timely arrival and assistance, my mind was immediately facing the next challenge. I glimpsed you, turning behind, as you and your party pushed on and that was it. You had your role and I had mine. 

I suppose this is an exercise in admitting I was wrong. I later heard what you had accomplished with the breach and was impressed, although I largely assumed you had been dragged into the task against your will. I pictured you as timid and weak. A timorous noble and a bookish Mage. I resented that your connection with the rifts as we understood it then, meant you may need to be present in the field, and could only think about how your lack of experience would be a burden to our forces. I expected you to be passive and unhelpful in all respects. Then Cassandra explained you had confronted the dangers, the breach, of your own volition, despite your shock, your recent loss, and the pain you must have been in. That you were prepared to accept any risk, or sacrifice, in order to help if you could. It gave me pause. I was…intrigued. I questioned my assumptions.

And then we were introduced, formally. And I felt as though I had been struck clear across the face. Because you were smiling, beaming at us all like we were there for your Name Day party and you hadn’t just had the weight of the world thrust upon your shoulders. It was a good-natured smile, not a mask of Val Royeux falsities. I should have been wondering if the shock of everything had made you permanently take leave of your senses, and if you truly understood what was going on but there was such confidence and sincerity in your manner. 

With so much uncertainty and tragedy surrounding you I have no doubt you were concealing much that day. Almost immediately however, I stopped seeing you as another challenge, just another factor to contend with, and realised how fortunate I – the Inquisition was to have you. 

Really what I wanted to say is - I hope you know that I - Evelyn 

I need you to know how valued you are.  
Cullen.

**Note left by Evelyn on a pillow in Cullen’s room.**

Firstly: good morning. I hope you have slept tolerably. Face down on your desk as I have just discovered you. Goodness that looks uncomfortable. I would rouse you but obviously I am too wracked with shame to face you right now. Or possibly ever. 

Those candles look completely burnt out; did you work through the night? Oh you have ink on your cheek. We need to talk about this, another time. The working all night I mean, not the ink. But you should probably do something about that before you head out. You’re welcome. 

Secondly: last night was both an accident and a new low. May I explain myself? Or attempt to? When I arrived at your office I was told you were out. I lingered hoping you would return soon but people kept coming in and out and I thought it might look…peculiar if I was sitting about with nothing better to do than waiting determinedly for you like a slow-witted old hound. I just thought if I stayed upstairs instead I could keep a low profile until you returned...And I don’t really have an excuse, Maker this is so embarrassing. I was so tired I thought I could lay down for a moment but it was cold too (why do you still have a hole in your ceiling?) so I borrowed a blanket, and I had every intention of getting up as soon as I heard you, it didn’t cross my mind for a moment that I might fall asleep. Was I snoring? Don’t answer that, my siblings did a long time ago.

I don’t usually skulk about people’s quarters while they are absent. Nor do I generally make myself at home in their beds. I can’t even imagine the shock you must have had when you returned; I wish you had woken me. Instead I have woken up fresh as a daisy, my boots off and bundled under so many blankets I could hardly move. And you…I’m not sure your neck will ever straighten again after suffering so long in this repose. You are too kind to me Cullen, I don’t know what I have done to deserve it but I am grateful. 

And now I am going to arrange a tray of breakfast to be sent to you. Farewell for now (possibly forever, as I mentioned). Was nice being capable of making eye contact with you while it lasted. Sorry again.

**1\. Letter sent by Evelyn from the Inquisition Camp at Craggy Ridge, Western Approach, addressed to Cullen in Skyhold.**

Dear Cullen,

Sand. That is all I have to report. Sand everywhere. As far as the eye can see. Sand on the ground, sand in the air and sand in the food and water. I am writing this letter through a veil of sand and constantly having to pause to brush sand off the page. I will fold a handful of sand into this letter before I send it just so you get the full effect of what I am going through when you open it. I am sure Sera will enjoy hearing about that later. Apologies in advance for everything on your desk that just got covered in the bloody stuff, I do hope you are not eating. 

The weather is on a strict binary of a scorching sun and blood-boiling heat during the day, dipping to absolutely bone-chilling freezing at night. I spend much of my time layering up in clothes after sunset then stripping them off again some time after dawn and have generally decided that the desert climate is not for me. My congratulations to the lizards and snakes that seem content here, I have the utmost respect for them. 

The terrain is making progress infuriatingly slow and it is too dangerous to take horses much of the way with the uneven footing. One of them slipped in loose sand and nearly broke an ankle. I was able to apply what healing I know but I am unwilling to risk the horses further. They may have to be sent back to Skyhold as even at the camps they struggle in the climate. They have not been bred for these daytime temperatures and I fear the toll it takes on the animals. 

Thus days of floundering on foot and not being able to accomplish any of our goals are leaving me feeling ineffectual and grumpy, as I am sure my travelling companions would swiftly attest to (the traitorous bastards).

I want to finish with this forsaken place. I want to move on. We don’t have any time to waste and I am impatient to see progress again, to know we are gaining some ground at least. More than anything I just want a bath. A long, warm, relaxing bath that sees every grain of sand rinsed away. Oh, and I want a honey cake, the glazed one with the nutmeg and cinnamon. And an actual mattress to sleep on. On an actual bed. Raised off the ground without multitudes of insects casually making their way over me as I sleep. 

And you, I want you. All of this is listed in no particular order of course so please don’t feel slighted. Though come to think of it, it would be most satisfactory if after my bath, you presented yourself on a nice soft mattress, holding an entire tray of honey cakes. 

Yes, that would do it. I don’t ask for much do I?

Much love,  
Evelyn

P.S. Sorry again about the sand, I just feel so passionate about accurately and scientifically illustrating my dreadful situation for you.

**2\. Cullen’s response to Evelyn’s letter, sent from Skyhold to the Western Approach.**

Dear Evelyn,

My deepest, most sincere thanks for the sand. It was very much appreciated and I have enjoyed it immensely, particularly the way I am still finding grains of it in my clothing as in my excitement to hear from you, I tore the letter open rather vigorously. Every grain makes for a persistent, lovely reminder of your charming self. However I am led to believe that there are more traditional forget-me-nots available? Still, a fistful of sand is certainly original I will give you that credit. 

I took into consideration your letter and had some honey cakes made for my own consumption. I also think of you when I am laying on my nice, soft mattress. Rather a lot actually. And you will be pleased to hear I had a bath drawn this evening and you were quite correct, it was relaxing beyond measure to just take some time to soak, lather up, scrub down… I assume that reading this is nearly as satisfying as partaking in them yourself – oh, do forgive me, I just got cake crumbs on the page. How clumsy of me.

Love,  
Cullen

**3\. Evelyn’s response to Cullen’s letter from Skyhold, and an unexpected arrival in the Western Approach.**

Dear Cullen,

Thank you for your letter, and for the cake crumbs enclosed within it. Very generous of you to be so liberal with them. Also for forcing the imagery of you bathing into my head. That one is lingering. Your inherent charitable nature continues to astound me. 

An odd coincidence has occurred. Arriving along with your letter was the most hideous drasolisk I have ever seen. It is truly ghastly: a prickly, toothy monstrosity that would send children running. Naturally I adore him and have named him ‘Mister Spikey-Face’ or ‘Spike’ for short. A note from Dennet assures me this breed is considered very capable, and ideal for desert travel thus will be aptly suited to my current environmental conditions. Spike has been carefully raised and well trained and furthermore, I am assured he was acquired and paid for in full by a ‘mysterious benefactor as a gift to the Inquisitor’. 

Knowing your hatred of the creatures I assume it must have cost you more than gold to make such a purchase but the difference it has made to our progress is immeasurable. I can scout ahead now and make much better ground. Dennet is arranging to send more dracolisks for the rest of the team (can’t wait to see Blackwall try to ride one) and I expect my return will be greatly accelerated. That thought alone brings me immeasurable joy.

Much more to tell you when I see you but I have just been told it is time to move on. Mister Spikey-Face says ‘hello’ and that he can’t wait to see you again. I am sure you two will be the best of friends. 

Love,  
Evelyn

**Letter from a tavern maid at the Herald’s Rest to a friend at Skyhold.**

Dirk,

Now I know that all tavern walls see their fair share of gossip and speculating but your little lass is going too far. Just wanted to let you know because I remember how rightly thrilled ye were when the wee scamp first got the job picking up after all them fancy folks. Little nymph could loose her position if any of this got back to the people involved you hear me? There may be a hefty lot of Orlesians about but things are done differently around Skyhold and I do not reckon them higher ups would take kindly to it. 

I think it unwise to go into much detail in case someone is prying in the mail but she is claiming that she was taking a tray with a pitcher to Lady Glow Hand’s quarters and that He-Who-Yells-At-Recruits-Before-Dawn was there and they were…Well, I think you will recognise the dubiousness of the scenario Dirk. She said that ‘he’ was quite tenderly brushing ‘her’ hair and so shocked was your little ‘un (she claims) she dropped the whole tray. In the ensuing kerfuffle in which she tried to mop up and was looking away, they sprang apart and then proceeded to act like nothing happened. More likely your little missy tripped over and is making up far-fetched excuses! That man has been a soldier his whole life just like my Harris was and I can tell you neither of them would have known what a brush was, let alone gone round grooming their colleagues! 

Rein your girl in and tell her to stop spreading nonsense and mischief to my patrons before she gets herself in real strife!

And tell her from me that nugs would sooner fly than that happening! At least come up with something convincing next time next time she foolishly stumbles! 

Rilna.

**1\. Notes on a scrap of paper from Cullen to Evelyn, passed between the aforementioned at the War Table in Skyhold.**

**Cullen:** Evelyn, are you well?

 **Evelyn:** Cullen, we are alone in this room. Why in the name of the Maker are you passing me a note? Are there spies hidden among the scattered papers? Perched in the ceiling rafters? Cowering in the fur of your cloak?

C: Leliana and Josephine are due at the War Table any minute and I don’t want to give them any further ammunition. 

E: Ammunition? What are you – How is asking me if I am well going to give them ammunition dare I ask?

C: They will make something out of it, I am certain. 

E: You are becoming quite paranoid.

C: Then why does Josephine keep saying “YOUR Inquisitor, Cullen” and then loudly correcting herself to say “Oh dear I meant, THE Inquisitor”?

E: A slip of the tongue.

C: Eight times in a single conversation from a woman usually so well spoken? And why does Leliana keep making comments to me about how the bloom of romance really makes a person noticeably glow without any other context? And asking me if I have “made an effort today” for any particular reason every time I am to see you?

E: I must say you are looking quite dashing – did you do something different with your hair?

C: And when I mentioned to Dorian and Varric that I was on my way to a meeting with you this morning, Dorian told me that Corypheus doesn’t stand a chance with all the extra hours I am “putting in with you” before they both dissolved into near tears of mirth?

E: While I maintain that writing notes (honestly???) is utterly absurd I will concede that perhaps certain parties do suspect something. We will be more discrete, I promise. 

**2\. Notes on a scrap of paper from Leliana to Josephine, passed between the aforementioned at the War Table in Skyhold.**

**Leliana:** You should have seen them earlier; I entered the room and caught them passing notes. Like children!

 **Josephine:** Oh no, the poor pets. Do they know you saw them?

L: Well, I may have asked what they were working on, and if I could examine it...Cullen skittered back clutching it like a mabari with a bone.

J: No wonder The Inquisitor looks traumatised. And I think Cullen has run his hand through his hair more time than he has breathed since this meeting started. You are a cruel woman.

L: Crueller than you even know – I just took it from his pocket. 

J: Let the record show that I disapprove of your course of action but would be unable to prevent you if the contents of the document were later verbally relayed to me. 

**1\. Letter from Evelyn, sent from the Inquisition Path of Flame Camp, Exalted Plains, addressed to Cullen in Skyhold.**

Cullen,

I don’t have much time but I have to apologise for the way we parted. I was angry, certainly, but not at you. I am just so tired of these changing goals. Every time I think I have an understanding of what we need to achieve, every time I start to think that we may accomplish some good, something changes and Corypheus has us at a disadvantage again. One step forward, two steps back. Forgive me for being cynical and gloomy, and forgive me for taking it out on you, wholly undeservedly. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and presented an easy target. It was unfair of me, and I bitterly regret wasting our last moment together for Maker knows how long. Forgive me?

I love you.  
Evelyn

**2\. Cullen’s response to Evelyn’s letter, sent from Skyhold to the Inquisition Path of Flame Camp, Exalted Plains with instructions for it to be urgently couriered to her in the field.**

Dear Evelyn,

There is no need for you to apologise. Since I first met you, you have presented yourself with a calmness of countenance that so rarely falters it becomes troublingly easy to underestimate the amount of pressure you are under. You deserve nothing but credit for continually rising to each challenge you have been presented with, no hesitations or complaints. Understandably everyone has a breaking point and perhaps yours was overdue? I wish you had talked to me sooner, I could see something was wrong. Perhaps I should have made greater attempts to prompt you to confide in me, as you prompted me when I needed it most. Please don’t carry these burdens alone, please trust me with your worries and believe that I want nothing more than to help you in any way that I can.

All my heart,  
Cullen.

P.S. I said there was no need to apologise earlier but in hindsight, I do resent you calling me an “ineffectual smug-faced prig” but I suppose I will let it slide...

**Letter from Cullen, sent from Skyhold, to the Inquisition Hill Camp, Emerald Graves.**

Evelyn,

I hope it doesn’t sound too callous to say that I am quite capable of coping with the waiting. You are away for indefinite amounts of time and I miss you of course, but you have your duties and I have mine. That makes sense to me; discipline and patience have been the foundations of my life from an early age. I never know if you will be away for days, weeks or months but I can accept whatever parting with some semblance of equanimity because it has to be done. 

Why is it then, that whenever I receive word of your imminent return, my damned, nonsensical brain completely malfunctions and I have to restrain myself from running onto the battlements to keep watch for the first scouts heralding your arrival, even though it is still scheduled several days from now? What is it about having a date to look forward to that makes me spew gibberish when Josephine mentions you in passing? That makes me agitated by even the smallest mistakes by the new recruits in their training? Or makes me lay awake, staring at the ceiling, imagining you are beside me, continuously disappointed when I turn my head? 

In theory I should be disconcerted, that just the thought of having you back in my arms undermines years of training in self-control yet I am not. 

Do me a favour and make haste will you?

Yours,  
Cullen.

 **1\. Folded note left on the desk in the Inquisitor’s Quarters in Skyhold by Cullen**

Where are you? I have searched half of Skyhold and am running out of people to ask after you because I ‘need you to sign something urgently’. Come and see me later if you have time? I will be in my office. At risk of sounding paranoid it feels like you are avoiding me. I am concerned about the Red Templar presence in Emprise du Lion and I want to talk to you about how you are planning on engaging them. 

**2\. Series of responses between Evelyn and Cullen, scrawled at the base of the folded note, exchanged via a Skyhold internal message runner.**

**Evelyn:** Extremely busy with extremely important things.

 **Cullen:** What things?

E: Varric said I need urgent lessons in “sneaking and skulduggery” because apparently I am about as stealthy as a “rutting druffalo” and will inevitably get us all killed in the near future.

C: Later then? This evening, we could have supper? 

E: Dorian wanted to talk about his new magical theory on human particle displacement in rapid time travel continuums or something. Maker knows what he thinks I will be able to contribute but it will probably go on for hours – you know how excitable he gets when he has had a breakthrough and goes into ‘genius mode’. And after that Vivienne said we should catch up so that she can “refine some troublingly coarse aspects of my manner” prior to me engaging in any further kind of polite society in order to “save the Inquisition from considerable potential embarrassment”. I don’t argue with her on these matters, ever. Cullen, I am not avoiding you, just busy.

C: Why then, when I asked the recruit who delivered this note where you had sent it from he said he was “instructed not to tell me at any cost”?

E: For the love of the Maker I told him not to say that part! Why aren’t you doing something about these idiots in training?

C: Stop changing the subject. You are avoiding me, I don’t understand. We both know I wouldn’t normally insist on dictating how you conduct your own party in the field (Maker knows you are more than competent) but surely anyone can see I am the best-equipped person at Skyhold to instruct you on how the Templars will be operating. This will be challenging beyond anything you have yet encountered: surely your experience at Haven proves that. You are at an extreme disadvantage as you yourself have confessed in the past. It would be folly to approach them unprepared. I wish you would trust me to help you.

E: I have been putting it off; I don’t want to think about it. It is foolish, please don’t be hurt.

C: Evelyn, you are- are you avoiding this because you are afraid?

E: I will see you later. Soon.

**1\. Letter from Evelyn, sent from a camp en route to the Hissing Wastes to Cullen at Skyhold.**

Dear Cullen,

Not much to report, we have just made camp for the night. Good progress though I am not looking forward to arriving in the Hissing Wastes. Solas tells me to expect more sand. His initial description of the history of the place promises he will have some tales of interest at least.

I expect you already have an inkling as to why I am writing so soon. The state you were in, I didn’t like to leave you this morning. It was a bit of a rough night; I was frightened for you. Do you often have nightmares like that? You seemed shaken but unsurprised which make me suspect that you do. Has it happened before when I have been there? You don’t need to hide it from me Cullen. You said you had restless nights at times but that hardly accounts for…that. There must be something else that can be done to ease this?

I know it is difficult, and it will likely always be difficult but there is more at play than just the lyrium, that is becoming clear to me. You cannot keep punishing yourself for things that might have been, or dwelling on the circumstances of the past. You have spoken before of how you feel several times in your life you have evaded a darker path by mere inches, but that is cause for praise, not censure. What use is there in suffering over mistakes nearly made? The Maker knows I have enough of those in my repertoire. At the end of the day the choices that you made matter, not the ones that you did not, even if you did consider them viable possibilities once. 

That you hold differing opinions and perspectives now from what you held at the Circle, or in Kirkwall, only shows that you have grown from your experiences and reflected with an open mind, rather than let prejudice and fear dictate your conduct like a lesser man would have. Not one of us on this rock-face have led a blameless life Cullen, but very few use their experience to become better people and you have confronted more situations likely to instil intolerance than most.

Shocking, it would be, if my behaviour upon our early introduction in Haven could be described as anything but ‘unsubtle’. You must have known I was baiting you? Not just the usual teasing, but I do not believe a single conversation went by where I did not try to trick you into admitting some bigotry towards Mages. It was like trying to draw blood from a stone and eventually I concluded your convictions were in fact sincere, not that you were the greatest actor Thedas had ever been blessed with. 

You are not a failure, and you must never let you regrets be anything but motivating. All of our priorities are in the present and future, not the past. The Inquistion, the rifts, Corypheus and you giving me a foot rub when I return because believe or not my feet are already sore Maker give me strength. One day in: sore feet, sunburnt and I miss you, horribly.

Try to get some proper rest, for me?  
Love,  
Evelyn.

**1\. Letter originally delivered to Evelyn, forwarded to Cullen.**

Cullen, the below was bundled up with mail on my desk by accident. I believe the intended recipient is you. I wish I could honestly tell you I hadn’t read it, truly. But I did. I also wish I could tell you that I regretted doing that but I don’t. Hope you don’t mind I threw out the lock of hair that came with it. Evelyn.

_Dear Cullen,  
Thinking of you endlessly since we met at the Winter Palace. This poem came to me as easily and naturally as your allure comes to you._

_Hostile aura, has Cullen_  
_Rugged features, so sullen_  
_Stiff shoulders, straight back_  
_Always poised to attack._

_So deadpan and stoic_  
_I know tales of his heroics._  
_Daring courage, bravery_  
_Make me feel so quavery._

_Looking like he wants to run_  
_My angry faced honey bun._  
_Please run, but into my arms_  
_And avail me of all your charms._

_His face stern and immobile_  
_His features handsome and noble._  
_Stunning and cold like moonrise_  
_His heart is my greatest prize._

_He pretends not to notice me_  
_He pretends he cannot see._  
_Yet I feel our hearts as one_  
_And know our romance has begun._

**2\. Note to Evelyn at Skyhold, from Cullen.**

For the love of all that is good in this world please STOP quoting that poem every time you see me. And for the record, your delivery is subpar and snorting with laughter is not an endearing characteristic even from you. And stop finding ways to use the word ‘quavery’ in conversation Maker have mercy.

**Short letter from the Head Cook at Skyhold to a kitchen hand arranging supplies to be delivered to the Inquisition Sahrnia Camp, Emprise du Lion.**

Patty,

You were right to question that supply sheet that was going out tomorrow to Emprise du Lion. Since when have we sent fudge of all things out the camps!? Do we even have the quantity of cream required to make it? I asked Commander Cullen about it (who signed off on the thing) and he got quite haughty with me like I was being impudent! Snapped something about “essential resources required by the Inquisitor for critical duties in the field” followed by “get out”. What a git. I don’t run an army but I can’t see what essential role fudge plays in any given mission. But who are we to question our ‘superiors’. You can ask him yourself next time: I’ll be keeping my distance from the man! Best start work on it and don’t let it get grainy this time. At least it will be cold so that should make transporting it easier.

**Letter sent by Varric from the Inquisition Tower Camp, Emprise du Lion, addressed to Cullen in Skyhold.**

Cullen,

Forgive me as I momentarily deviate from the mass, voluntary delusion that you do not hold a very personal, deeply vested interest in the esteemed Inquisitor well beyond the realms of an advisor so that I can impart a little knowledge I am sure you will be grateful for. After that we can go back to pretending you two aren’t the most unsubtle, clueless fools in all of Skyhold.

Along with this letter to you, a messenger will be announcing that the Inquisitor has sustained a ‘minor injury’ that has prompted a temporary halt in progress in Emprise du Lion under the fear that she may not be capable of closing any rifts we may encounter. 

I need you to convince her to go back to Skyhold as I am concerned she will not be able to recover sufficiently in these conditions. She is not in a good way. No one here has been able to talk her around, given her determination (read: stubbornness) and I can’t think of anyone else who would have more sway with her.

To be brief: if you don’t write her a deeply moving letter, or come here yourself to collect her, I will be forced to hit her sharply over the head with Bianca so that she may be transported back in a more amiable attitude. Probably in a sack or something. 

Your choice Curly.  
Varric

**Cullen’s nearly illegible response to Varric, scrawled at the bottom of the original letter.**

Leaving immediately. Thank you.

**Series of note between Evelyn and Cullen, exchanged via a Skyhold internal message runner.**

**Evelyn:** Please tell me you are doing all right. I feel awful. I am desperate to come and see you but I cannot find an opportunity to get out of this meeting.

 **Cullen:** I am fine.

E: You don’t sound fine oh no I am so sorry. Is it bruised? Is it broken? I will never forgive myself. I just got carried away.

C: It is neither. I was simply shocked. When I said we should do some more self-defence training for situations you find yourself without the aid of magic I had no idea I would be the one in need of defending. 

E: Well last time you said I should take advantage of the element of surprise. I thought you would be pleased and frankly I also thought you would react quicker. I did not know we had not started yet! Oh your poor nose. I am a monster. I am never going to fight anyone again. I am going to move to a rural Chantry to commit to a silent life of pacifism, growing vegetables and tending to a herd of druffalo. I shall never hurt another living creature as long as I live. 

C: I was certainly ‘surprised’ to be punched directly in the face but I am glad you have been paying attention to what I have been saying. I only wish there had not been quite so many people watching. But I am well and you moving away and joining a Chantry is impractical because A) there are a great deal of creatures and people the Inquisition does need you to hurt and B) the idea of you taking a vow of chastity distresses me far more deeply than any blow from your fist. 

It is fine, really. It was a training accident: do not feel badly about it. Truth be told I am impressed by your progress and pleased to know what our enemies have to contend with.

That said, when you come by later, please bring me a cold compress.

**Memo from a senior maid in the laundry room (in a hurried hand with dents in the paper implying considerable force was used)**

LAUNDRY STAFF PLEASE NOTE: I have become aware of an appalling lack of attention to detail that has led to a moment of considerable embarrassment to ALL OF US who take professional pride in our roles here at Skyhold. To my considerable shame (and to yours also I should hope), I sadly report that while delivering a hamper of clean laundry to the esteemed Commander Cullen, we were both HUMILIATED to discover that somehow, I assume during the washing or sorting process, an item of clothing generally considered (in good company) to be of A PERSONAL NATURE to a woman, appeared amongst his shirts. Some investigation leads me to believe that this item belongs to none other than THE HERALD OF ANDRASTE. 

I can come to no other conclusion about how such an item would appear in the Commander’s laundry except EXTREME NEGLIGENCE OF PROPER PROCEDURAL CONDUCT FOR EXCEPTIONAL AND EFFICIENT LAUNDRY CLEANSING AS OUTLINED IN MY INSTRUCTIONAL (NOW ILLUSTRATED - SO STOP USING 'BUT I CANNOT READ MISS' AS AN EXCUSE FOR NOT GETTING THOSE WHITES WHITE) MANUAL. Fortunately for you all, the Commander was uncharacteristically forgiving over the DISASTER…THIS TIME. I expect more from you all and the next incident of such a nature will be met with AN ADDITIONAL STERN MEMO. I will be checking from now on so consider this your warning!

**1\. Letter from Evelyn’s Mother, addressed to Evelyn at Skyhold.**

Dearest Evelyn,

Your father has informed me that you have chosen to ignore the letter he wrote. You always had a spiteful nature, even as a child and I can only conclude that you believe yourself to be conducting some kind of revenge on your own family. This behaviour is selfish and your continued, determined failure to publicly acknowledge your heritage and family has caused substantial embarrassment amongst our associates.

I accept that we parted badly when you left for the circle but you have to understand that you being a Mage was never part of your father and my plan for you. Indeed we had very different aspirations and it was an immense disappointment when we realised that your condition would render you unable to fulfil the role we had laid out for you. I hope you can see from our perspective how difficult it was for us, after all the time and money invested in raising you correctly. Or attempting to at the very least.

Even if you choose to continue to shun us you should well remember where you gained your education and training which I am certain have served you well in many of your interactions while undertaking your new role. We were sceptical about the Inquisition at first but we concede it has made some unexpected progress and has gained unforseen popularity. 

However, you need to begin to think of the future. Your new social prominence opens up a range of new possibilities. Consider returning home and settling down and I am certain we would be able to arrange a very suitable match for you. Do you remember Lord Eric Sackworth, Lady Penelope Sackworth’s third son? He was quite distressed when you left for the Circle as he was always so fond of you, despite your lapses in manners in his presence. I think he found your impetuousness endearing against all odds and I am please to report he is still quite eligible.

Be sure to think about it. Carefully.

Warm regards,  
Your devoted mother. 

**2\. Notes written below her Mother’s letter from Evelyn to Cullen, passed via a Skyhold internal message runner.**

**Evelyn:** This is exactly what I was talking about Cullen! Our ‘bad parting’ was them calling out the Templars at my first sign of magical aptitude and me being locked in my room! I escaped through the window, went to speak to my mother and she screamed and threw a vase right at me like I was there to steal her pearls. I was then put in the dungeon for the rest of the night and escorted to the Circle at first light with none of my family present to wish me farewell. 

I was such a disappointment to them for being a Mage but now she wants me back in her clutches because I might be able to provide them some social leverage and make a good marriage! Infuriating!

 **Cullen:** I had thought your father’s letter a sincere attempt to reconcile the past but I see now your were right to question your family's motives for making contact. Disappointing, but perhaps there will still be a genuine opportunity to reunite in the future. 

The very eligible Lord Eric Sackworth sounds nice I must say…Perhaps do not be too hasty to dismiss the options before you?

E: Oh, he was quite charming. Perhaps I should pursue the possibility of a reintroduction. He is very rich and comes from such a good line of breeding! Thank you for changing my mind!

C: I can see that in my teasing I have made a misstep. I am going to endeavour to make you reconsider. How to change your mind and redirect your attention…?

E: You are a talented and versatile man. I have every confidence you will think of something. 

**Notes delivered by an (exhausted) internal Skyhold messenger from Evelyn to Cullen.**

**Evelyn:** Well, that was a disaster, did you make it back unscathed?

 **Cullen:** Just scarcely. Thank you for asking.

E: Don’t get cross with me after I managed to orchestrate that genius opportunity for you to escape. I didn’t know that Solas would choose this evening to give me one of his fade lectures and me requesting he sketch what he was describing was truly falling upon my sword for you. Plus, I didn’t even ask you to climb that scaffolding near the stairs and sneak into my quarters tonight. Actually maybe I did, I can’t remember how it happened exactly.

C: Careful, what if the servant carrying this decides to pry? And I realise you did not know Solas was going to call on you but did you have to ask so many questions???

Two hours. I was hiding up there for two hours. I decided belatedly maybe we should have just played it off as an afterhours Inquisition meeting but by then too much time had passed not to mention how it would have looked emerging suddenly from a hidden alcove in your bedroom…?

E: You could have said it was part of your role as Commander to do thorough security checks of all locations in Skyhold? Including my quaters? 

Besides, it was a nice that you had to do some sneaking for a change. Did you know one of the guards near your office said: “nice stretch of wall for a stroll aint it? Again!” to me the other day and the other one snickered? Maker knows how many times they have seen me there!

C: My dear I must protest, I do more than my fair share of ‘sneaking’. I nearly scared the life out of two servants near your door the other day, yelling at them to straighten a tapestry on the other side of the hall so I could slip in. They must think me deranged. 

E: No, they think you critical and pedantic which is nothing new.

C: You wound me.

E: No, you wound me! I was really looking forward to tonight and now I face another looming evening alone. Bored. Despondent. Forlorn. 

C: You had better not be trying to manipulate me into climbing that scaffolding again – I nearly perished in the attempt!

E: No no no, of course not! I could never impose…

No, I will remain here by myself and try to think of ways to while away the time without you. Languishing and desolate. Abandoned by the man I adore, who thinks that a simple scaffold is too great of a barrier to such a contemptible prize as pitiful me. 

C: Maker grant me strength! Give me half an hour and have medical supplies on hand just in case I plunge off the bloody thing. 

**Letter from Evelyn to Cullen, left on her desk before her final encounter with Corypheus.**

I must be taking leave of my senses, writing this to you Cullen. How to know if I would be, am, improving the situation or worsening it? It is just very difficult to vocalise certain matters, and desperately easy to go on pretending I am not worried. I do not want to leave you, I feel like we have only just met. We have only just met. Sometimes I think it would be better if we had never started this. Isn’t it cruel of me? I never expected to survive this, but you made me start hoping I would. That is not to say I have been harbouring a death wish, but I lost everything I knew and nearly everyone I cared for at the Conclave. They were my family, my home and when they were all killed so suddenly, so brutally, it was perhaps only natural I feel I should have been too. Or I felt that. I felt that it was only a matter of time before the natural balance was restored. You don’t cheat death without paying the price later, right?

What am I even trying to say? I should have known this would be a mess. The wine was a mistake. I am trying to say I love you, all of you. I fall in love with you afresh every day. I love the way you forget to eat but fret when I haven’t. The way you move over when I come to your bed so I can have the warm spot. The way you know when to yell at a recruit and know when to take them aside and ask them if they are okay. And how you can be as solemn as a judge one minute and chuckling like a schoolboy the next. How you worry about me and try to make me feel better whether I am sporting a dislocated arm, a bruised shin or an upset stomach from eating too many ginger biscuits. I forgot what it was like, for a while there, to be worried about like that. And you always work so hard. So, so hard at every task. It makes me work harder and it reassures me, knowing you are backing me. I love the way you look at me and it is like you are seeing a person I never knew existed. 

I just wanted to make sure I told you this in case I never get another chance to. It is difficult to find the words, they feel insufficient and I lack the lyricism to write anything worthy of you. 

Cullen, if I don’t come back to you, you can have my collection of wooden figurines (why do I even keep picking those things up?) Oh, I have ruined the moment have I? The wine, I warned you. 

I am not afraid of dying, though frankly I would rather not. However I am afraid of hurting you and while fear of death would not keep me from walking out to face Corypheus tomorrow, fear of what may happen to you could. So it is only my faith in you, my confidence in you to rise above any grief you may feel, and to continue to live, and fight, that allows me to do what I must. I trust you and I know you have already overcome so much in your life, more than most. It is unfair, and I would never wish to be another anchor round your neck. Please do not let me become that, I hate the thought. 

I want you to be happy. Please try to be happy for me, that is all I want from you.  
Such a simple request, no?

I love you, with all my heart.  
Evelyn. 

**Letter sent from south Reach from Cullen’s sister Mia, to the Inquisitor at Skyhold some time after the final battle with Corypheus.**

Dear Inquisitor,

May I call you Evelyn? I hope so, and I hope you are not awfully affronted by me writing out of the blue like this. It is just that all the way back here in South Reach we have been catching snippets of the most intriguing rumours for months now and finally we began to hear stories that seem to have some solid facts behind them. Official reports so to speak, from slightly more reliable sources. Not from Cullen himself of course, I will fall over and die from shock the day I get any piece of information directly from that man, the evasive little fennec.

Regardless, the fact of the matter is that he _has_ rather confirmed something, in my mind at least. In the extreme brevity of his correspondence over the past months, Cullen has managed to convey that you are deeply intelligent, noble, admirably diligent, honourable to a fault, exceptionally courageous, kind without equal, highly amusing company and more beautiful than a summer sunset over Rialto Bay (alright I made that last one up but I would bet on my life that I am not far off). 

I haven’t heard Cullen talk with such veneration about anyone since our old dog Padsy died when he was seven. 

Not to compare you to an old, dead dog of course! I mean that I, erm, oh Cullen is going to kill me. I suppose with your noble upbringing and important position you are accustomed to very well written letters in a neat hand with absolutely no mention of long deceased pets so I must apologise for my relative clumsiness.

Often with Cullen there is a lot of information to be sourced from what he is not saying, as nonsensical as that may sound. After I questioned why he kept playing chess with you when you are purportedly so awful and given he usually would only tolerate a proficient adversary, he determinedly stopped speaking of you entirely for several letters which, forgive me for saying, was all the confirmation I needed.

I do not wish to sound presumptuous though clearly I am being exactly that. It is just difficult as an older sister to not be desperately fascinated by any news of my baby brother (Little Lenny as I used to call him, you can tell him I said that), especially news that concerns his happiness. I was so pleased to hear of your recent victory, I can only imagine how taxing and terrifying this whole experience has been and the whole of Thedas has much to thank you and the Inquisition for. 

Rosalie is reprimanding me and asks me to remain on topic. She is making you something and would like to know what your favourite colour is. Fair warning, I don’t know if you saw Cullen wearing a strange, knitted blue scarf more lumpy than the Hunterhorn Mountains – OW. She hit me! Conversely, Branson would like to know if there is such a thing as a spell that makes people’s heads explode? I personally would like to know how you managed to coax our dear brother Cullen from a shell he was so firmly entrenched in it seemed a giant could not prise him out? 

I think Rosalie is right actually; I am losing the point of this letter. Firstly, we want to say ‘hello’ and also ask whether you know that Cullen has three loving siblings? He may not have mentioned us. Or he may have mentioned us and painted an entirely inaccurate picture knowing him.

Secondly I wanted to say we are so utterly thrilled for you both. I know what this must mean to Cullen. He has never taken any decision, or commitment lightly, ever since he was a child. I don’t think he has ever done anything half-heartedly in his life, not even polish his boots or make a sandwich. And I also know that he does not praise lightly or respect a person without good reason. He is fortunate to have found you. I am relieved and I know that our parents, were they here with us, would have been beside themselves with joy, especially after all that has happened. I don’t think I have ever heard of two people more deserving of some happiness than you both, and we all wanted to wish you all the joy in the world. 

Lots of love and hope to meet you in person soon,  
Mia, Branson and Rosalie.

P.S. Rosalie says if you don’t pick a colour it will be pink.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more snippets of correspondence from post game and DLC.

**Evelyn’s response from Skyhold, sent to Mia in South Reach.**

Dear Mia,

Thank you for your letter. It was a surprise, but by no means an imposition. Please do not apologise! I appreciate you taking the time to write to me. Though I must say that I am wholly unaware as to what rumours you are referring to, and entirely ignorant as to what insinuations they may allege. I am nonetheless thrilled to hear from the family of someone who I consider a valued advisor and a very close friend. (Imagine me clearing my throat here).

Indeed, I should confess that if your brother has been remiss in his correspondence I must take at least a partial blame as I have been more than dependent on receiving his council and advice since our first meeting (although I concede that I do not always listen to it – something I am sure he would attest to readily). Our recent victory owes much to his efforts, that is a fact that cannot be overstated and you have every right to be as proud as I am sure you are.

Your letter did however rouse an urgent need for clarification which if you fail to address sufficiently I will be sure to take to Cullen in no uncertain terms. He professes that I am awful at chess? I have never considered myself a mastermind true, but deigned to assume I was proficient at least. Not a bold assumption to make I believe, as we played frequently and I often won against Cullen. Which now leads me to believe he has been intentionally manipulating the game to allow this to happen. Firm words will be had I assure you. I simply cannot discern a motive for this deceit which resulted in hours spent in his company and am quite embarrassed: had I realised I was so incompetent I would have quit from the outset and never played against him again. 

Of course, we know the noble Cullen to be above all forms of manipulation for selfish gains so this is most puzzling. 

Please do not rebuke yourself for the tone of your letter, you cannot imagine how refreshing it is to be written to as an actual, normal person instead of the usual flowery and self-interested nonsense I generally receive. Unless you are just softening me up for a “please have X person killed for me because er...demons and such, the greater good probably” which is a more common request than you may imagine.

I hope you are all well, it has been a difficult time for all and I hear troubling reports of rifts and a Red Templar presence in South Reach. As a result, I expect to be in the area shortly and will likely have my work cut out for me. You may imagine that Cullen was keen to bookmark this area as a priority for the Inquisition to secure. My advice in the interim is to avoid Templars, steer clear of demons and do not poke any rifts until the official rift-poker arrives. 

Tell Branson that there is no exploding-heads spell that I am aware of as such, although if he has heard evidence to the contrary please request he advise me as it would have saved me a lot of time and a world of trouble and still yet could. Please tell Rosalie that Cullen wears his scarf often and not only does it look awfully sweet it is wonderful for the chilly climate of the mountains here. Also, that actually I am very fond of pink, if she thinks it best.

Best wishes and stay safe,  
Evelyn.

**Directive from the Inquisitor to Josephine at Skyhold.**

Josephine – while I am away I am hoping you can assist with obtaining a quote and skilled labour for the installation of a skylight in Cullen’s quarters. There may need to be some surrounding repairs to the roof and ceiling too. It should have been fixed an eternity ago but Cullen protests he does not wish to feel ‘shut in’ so I hope this will be an acceptable compromise. 

If possible, have it hinged and include some sort of mechanism so that it can be easily opened or closed. Ask Dagna if need be and the usual contractors kick up a fuss. She loves a challenge. 

Overrule him with my authority if he declares it a waste of Inquisition funding/time/resources or whatever. I mean snow gets in Josie! I am sure you can understand my concern. Once one of Leliana’s birds made itself at home in the rafters for a full week and I am certain you can imagine how...off-putting that was. 

I know you are extremely busy but I humbly beg for your assistance with this, for my sanity.

Evelyn.

**Letter from The Inquisitor from Emprise du Lion to Cullen at Skyhold.**

Dear Cullen,

Well, the terrain is still challenging. Thanks to some of my many tumbles I have now discovered the delightful new sensation of snow up my nose, or as I like to call it: ‘snowrting’. Yes, it has happened frequently enough it warrants a name of its own. Distressing to say the least. Oh, stop shaking your head at me I am taking this seriously!

Clean up efforts are going satisfactorily. The Red Templars are yet prolific and entrenched in the landscape, as we were warned to expect. Though Corypheus has been defeated, the Red Templar presence is only part of the great troubles of this area and there is much work for the Inquisition to embark on to secure this region.

Thank you for letting me borrow your cloak, I am much warmer and less miserable than I was the last time the Inquisition was here. I may or may not have gotten blood on it, hope you do not mind. 

Do not worry, it is only dragon blood and I imagine it probably increases the value somehow.

Oh rats...It was not my intention to mention the dragons to you. I mean dragon! Dragon singular I promise! 

I have not the time to write a fresh letter and you would worry more receiving nothing. Bother!

I had best go...  
Love,  
Your safe and sensible Evelyn. 

**Note passed from Cullen to Evelyn at the War Table in Skyhold.**

**Cullen:** Evelyn, how are you?

 **Evelyn:** You cannot be serious – notes in an empty room again? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I understand that Leliana and Josephine, along with the greater population of Skyhold, may have clued into our ‘familiarity’ already. 

C: Yes, I realise that. However, I tire of their reactions.

E: Reactions to what?

C: Everything. You in your absences are spared of much of it. I however, am plagued endlessly by their commentary! I cannot so much as glance at you without now being told I am ‘gazing fondly at the object of my affection’ nor can I mention your name when you are away from Skyhold without being accused of ‘forlornly pining’. 

E: Oh. I like to think you do pine, just a little.

C: Whether I do or do not does not alter the fact that I would like to enjoy one rational work discussion without Leliana moving my map marker next to yours and ‘aww-ing’ or Josephine threatening to try and arrange a marriage for me: “unless I am already busy making arrangements of my own?” just to get a reaction.

E: Is it too simple to suggest you stop giving them a reaction then?

C: I have not the talent nor the patience for supressing my irritation which is why Josephine manages issues of a political nature and not I. 

E: Well, to be fair, you do not help matters.

C: How so!?

E: Stop saying you will ‘debrief me at length’ or ‘attend me at my pleasure’ or commenting on a ‘stimulating’ discussion we have had for example - it sends them into hysterics.

C: Oh Maker is that why they keep laughing? Am I to have no peace?

E: Evidently not, no. At least you didn’t have to put up with months of Dorian making smart comments about how I climb a ladder so much quicker than I used to and wondering where I was getting all the practice in.

C: To live without this scrutiny, this mockery. Can you even imagine the freedom?

E: Well at least it brings them joy! I find that difficult to resent, even at our expense.

C: I resent it. Easily. 

**1\. Letter from Evelyn in Kirwall to Cullen at Skyhold.**

Dear Cullen,

Just writing to make sure you remember me. You do remember me right? I just feel compelled to check because it feels like years since I left Skyhold. I don’t wish to complain, far from it, just to comment on a recent observation of mine that we were incredibly naive to believe that the defeat of Corypheus would mean we would be able to spend more time together. What fools we were! I would laugh, had I the energy for it. As it is I am lucky I have the strength to hold this quill upright. Bed soon. 

Of course, I understand your choice to not sail with us and Maker knows that if you were here we would have little enough time together at any rate. The weather we had for the journey was fair for the most part, and I found the few storms we encountered exhilarating. As you know it was my first time at sea so perhaps my enjoyment of the wild weather was born of ignorance of the dangers but nonetheless it made a diverting change – there are only so many games of Wicked Grace I (and my purse) can tolerate and the trip was long.

There was no quiet arrival to Kirkwall – a rift had opened directly over the harbour and demons were spewing into the ocean. We assisted the terrified occupants of the boats and harbour-side buildings that the monsters clung to and spent much of our first days seeking those demons that washed up further along the shores. I have long thought there was nothing comical about a despair demon however seeing one bedraggled, sea soaked and accessorised with drapes of kelp and an angry crab challenged this opinion (though the creature was no less dangerous – the demon I mean, not the crab). 

I hope all is well at Skyhold. It sounds as though there is no shortage of work for the forces, cleaning up the lingering Venatori and Red Templars groups our sweeps missed. Not to mention the rebuilding to be done. 

But I will leave those details to you and continue to focus on plugging the holes in the sky.

Love from,  
Evelyn (we have met, if you recall?)

**2\. Letter from Cullen at Skyhold to Evelyn in Kirkwall.**

Evelyn,

Remember you dear woman? I think of little else as you well know. Trust me when I say that I too have been struck by the irony of our victory once so dearly hoped for (and for which I yet give thanks daily) has resulted in only greater periods of separation between us. Indeed, I remember speaking of a moment to breathe at the celebrations after your battle with Corypheus. A moment? More like a fleeting half a moment, a quarter even or so it seemed. This frantic busyness will not last of course, but that is cold comfort when you are an ocean away. 

I admire your resilience in the face of the sea travel. It certainly was not one of my most treasured experiences (you remain prominent in the majority of those as you also well know). Either facing hours upon hours pent up in a miniscule, suffocating cabin or exposed to the elements on deck pacing like a caged mabari? I cannot imagine what it would take to convince me to set foot aboard another ship. I am gladdened to hear you fared better with it than I, but will be thinking of you and your return journey with every report of inclement weather I hear.

I would warn you not to lose the entirety of the Inquisition coffers on Wicked Grace but knowing we are both aware of my track record in that respect I fear that any comments would sound hypocritical as a result. I shall defer to your judgement and restraint, clearly superior as it is. 

It is frustrating: it seems there is a lot I wish to say, but very little I wish to write at this moment. Writing seems insufficient somehow, and while receiving your letters heartens me greatly, it is a hollow sort of joy that pales in comparison to being with you. 

Now you will accuse me of being morose and melancholy. You will probably advise me to eat something, or to take some air and perhaps you are right.

I trust you will continue to be careful. We cannot allow our overarching victory to blind us to the persistent danger of these demons (regardless of how comically as they may present themselves).

Steadfastly yours,  
Cullen.

**3\. Response from Evelyn in Kirkwall to Cullen in Skyhold.**

Dear Cullen,

I cannot understand why you allege to miss my conversation when you are clearly so proficient at predicting what would say in any given situation. My presence seems wholly unnecessary in fact. I have been made quite redundant it would seem: is there any point in me ever returning to Skyhold? You can substitute as the Commander and Inquisitor both and I can retire, how glorious.

Yes, yes, the tantrum is at an end, you are safe now.

All that said I am pleased you are heeding my advice, though I was not there to bestow it. I can hardly complain on that front at least. And I understand your sentiment: the format, the speed of correspondence and the necessary security restrictions on what we can write is certainly limiting. Sometimes I feel so stilted in my letters... 

I suppose in the end, it does not even matter what you write. Apart I mean, from calling me a shrill, ugly troll obviously. I would rather you did not. Rather that whatever the content of the letter is, it means a lot more to me that I can hear your voice in the words, see your hand brushing across the page, picture you writing in your office in the warm dusk light that softens everything it touches and makes your hair glow gold. You could post me your ‘to do’ list of a day and it would still mean the world to me that you had written it. 

Oh this separation is beginning to make me sound pathetic and desperate. Please do not burn this mistaking it for a letter from one of your other admirers: ‘Oh Commander! At the ball I was in a crowd but I sensed you looking right at me! I had an enormous lilac bow on my head? Such an honour to breathe the same air as you Ser, particularly as you seem so especially talented at doing just that.’

Sorry, I should not have brought that up. I needed cheering, do not begrudge me.

As penitence, perhaps it will please you to hear we expect to leave Kirkwall within the next week? As soon as the ship can be arranged I will be on my way back to you. Varric is to stay on here, which dismays me. His company will be missed, both on the journey and at Skyhold.

If all goes well it appears I will arrive not long after this letter does. So as such: I look forward to seeing you very shortly.

All my love,  
Evelyn.

**Response sent to Varric in Kirkwall, from Scout Harding at Skyhold.**

Varric,

Surprising to hear from you, especially with such a pointed question. Are you writing something? Will I be in it?

What happened at the final confrontation with Corypheus? Well you were there weren’t you? After you lot and the Inquisitor went flying off without me I dutifully reported back to the rest of the Inquisition. The others took it about as well as you would expect. Josephine let out a prayer or a curse, I can’t remember which. Leliana swept off somewhere urgently to do something important and secretive I guess. As for the Commander, I do not think I have ever seen a man so stricken as when I told him everyone was stuck fighting a dragon and a self-proclaimed god on a floating rock hurtling towards the breach. He paced to and fro for a good few moments, unsheathing and sheathing his sword as if uncertain what to do with it or how to put it to use before regaining a semblance of his usual taciturn composure. 

Is that what you wanted to know? If I tell you any more I should be entitled to a cut of profits.

Harding.

**Notes passed between Evelyn and Cullen at Skyhold by messenger.**

**Evelyn:** An incredible thing has happened: I do not believe there is anything I need to do this afternoon that cannot instead be attended to tomorrow morning.

 **Cullen:** Good, that makes one of us I am sad to say.

E: I am the Inquisitor. I command you to not be busy.

C: It does not work like that. Evelyn, you know if I could I would but this is something that cannot be delayed.

E: Very well, I understand and shall leave you to your duties. For now. You have been working since sunrise, you must take a break eventually.

C: If your plan to distract me involves you coming into my office and throwing grapes at me intermittently again I swear to the Maker...

E: There are simpler ways to distract you.

C: You are telling me. 

**Several hours later.**

C: Evelyn, a runner has just reported to me that you have ordered a ‘fire drill’ and I am to evacuate immediately? Is this your idea of a simpler way?

E: As Commander of the Inquisition forces I expect you to set a good example. Enjoy the fresh air!

C: You are...impossible. The most exceptional, infuriating, wonderful woman in Thedas. Next time I will just listen to you from the outset. The weather looks fair. Perhaps I can spare a couple of hours.

E: Now you are learning! Come see the new seedlings I have struck in the garden and then you can beat me at chess.

**1\. Letter from Cullen at Skyhold to Evelyn at the Frostback Basin**

Dear Evelyn,  
I am writing with specific purpose so I will make this brief. I hope that you will be able to assuage my curiosity and more pressingly, my concern. In the last field report it mentioned that you sustained minor injuries while pursuing a ‘shortcut’? What kind of shortcut leads to grazing and a sprained wrist? I asked Dorian for explanation, suspecting a double meaning and he laughed and said something cryptic like: “Corypheus may have put much stock in the pesky Red Templars but little did he know that his greatest allies against the Inquisition was the Inquisitor’s own disdain of established paths combined with bushes growing on the edge of abrupt drops”. ‘Minor injuries pursuing a shortcut? You fell off a cliff, didn’t you?’

With much concern,  
Cullen.

**2\. Response from Evelyn to Cullen.**

Cullen,

‘Cliff’ is a strong word, I would argue it was more like a... steep incline. ‘Fell’ is also a strong word and in this context, I would prefer to use ‘slid’. Yes, alright, the bad news is I slid down a steep incline and I may or may not have disturbed a nest of giant spiders in the process. The good news is I dealt with the spiders (a lot of fire and some screaming thank the Maker Bull was a way off or I would never hear the end of it) and made it back to camp a full half hour before the rest of my supposed ‘followers’ who opted not to use my ingenious shortcut. That is gratitude for you!

Shall we agree to never discuss this again? Good, thank you.  
Yours meekly,  
Evelyn.

**Note from the Inquisitor to Sera at the Winter Palace bar.**

Sera,

Thank you for the wedding gift. You should not have. Cullen is adamant I add that you really should not have. We enjoyed both of the drawings however my particular favourite was the representation of the ceremony which was eerily accurate. Thank you for making me both taller and more muscular than Cullen. I really appreciated seeing my wedding dress splitting from the unstoppable heft of my enormous biceps and thanks to your striking representation I truly believe that had this occurred, it only would have improved the garment. 

The other image was intriguing and educational although I think you are giving our creative potential far, far too much credit. It seemed an unlikely position to attain to begin with, let alone the safety issues involved with some of the surrounding objects. I do not understand the implications of some of them and frankly I never want to. I am glad you finally showed some generosity toward Cullen’s physique at least, though the practicality of the anatomy portrayed seems questionable at best, alarming at worst. 

I have requested Cullen shop for a nice, ornate frame that would do your art works justice while we are at the Winter Palace however he appears to be refusing at point blank presently. He says that displaying such a “vulgar monstrosity” would be an “affront to decency” and that it is both “inappropriate and wildly offensive”. Knowing you would be thrilled by this feedback has prompted me to rush and write this note in the event I may not speak to you as soon as I would like.

My deepest, most sincere thanks (Cullen is refusing to have me convey his gratitude in this letter: I am most certain it is because he wishes to bestow it personally).  
Your friend,

Evelyn.

**Notes passed between two companions in a drawing room of a salon at a residence near the Winter Palace.**

**Phillipe:** I assume you heard?

 **Annabelle:** Yes, I heard. No one tell Hortencia: she will be distraught! More importantly we will have no peace while she laments the event.

P: Too late, she is already teetering about, dressed in her best black mourning gown and veil, weeping in corners and fainting at tea.

A: Melodramatic, foolish girl. He did not die: he got married.

P: To her, there is barely any distinction between the two. Perhaps the latter is worse even.

A: And to you, I am certain.

P: I beg your pardon?

A: I heard you, whispering in the mirror not so long ago: “Phillipe Rutherford. Mr Phillipe Rutherford.”

P: Annabella desist with that you insufferable snoop! That was a private conversation between myself and my reflection!

A: Very well, but still, you must be disappointed. My deepest sympathies. Although I suspect your lack of concern is because you plan to attempt to lure the man from his marital bed? It would not be the first marriage you had meddled with you wicked interloper...

P: You must think me either a fool or suicidal. We have all seen the wife! I value my neck more than I value pursuing what would surely get me annihilated. 

A: Not like you to show such a lack of backbone Phillipe, I had no idea you were so easily dissuaded. 

P: Rise early one morning and scrutinize the Winter Palace courtyards to watch her training. Then see how much courage _you_ could mount to get between the woman and anything she wanted. 

**1\. Note from The Inquisitor to Varric at the Winter Palace.**

Varric,

I am about to go in, they are all waiting. You are a writer: what works better for my presentation about ah...recent events? I mean how best to convey the sentiment that we are screwed without Cullen’s head exploding in outrage and Josephine stabbing my eyes out with her quill to use my blood as ink in her apology letters for my earlier abrupt disappearance? This is what I have so far...

Option A – Silver lining. “Hello. If we are all honest, the Exalted Council is awful and we are all miserable on some level at least. Agreed? No? Alright, moving on. So wouldn’t it be just wonderful if there was something even MORE awful to put things here into perspective and make the Exalted Council seem like the least troublesome of our troubles? Well...”

Option B – Distraction. “You will never guess what just happened! We went through some ancient elf mirrors into the deep roads, blew up a mine and had war declared on us by the Quinari. Who else is hungry, shall I call for vittles?”

**2\. Varric’s reply to the Inquisitor, scrawled on the back of something that looks like a page from an important trading manifesto regarding Kirkwall.**

They both have potential but I am actually a big fan of the old punchline setup: “So the Inquisitor, a freaky spirit elf and a Quinari walk into a bar. The Inquisitor orders a glass of Mackay’s Epic Single Malt, the freaky elf spirit thing is really sodding freaky and the Quinari impales the Inquisitor with a spear...Surprise we are at war!”

Then just hightail it out of there.

P.S. Thank you for the eye stabbing blood as ink image, I can use that somewhere....

**Letter from Cullen at the Winter Palace to Mia in South Reach.**

Dear Mia,

No, I am not being defensive about my nephew’s alleged early displays of chess talent. I could not be more pleased to hear it and I truly do not have much time these days to play chess and – Maker he is only a child! Is Branson putting you up to this?

Negotiations at the Exalted Council go as well as can be expected (poorly). Evelyn has been spending much time locked in a chamber with Josephine being exasperated. It wears on her but I regret there is little that can be done to alleviate this presently.

I have spent much time hitting training dummies while visualising various people. Cas- I should say: Divine Victoria is always exceedingly keen to keep me company in this activity, when her schedule permits and I enjoy the opportunity to spend time with her again. She is formidable and while she practises restraining her tongue these days, it does not take long in her presence to see that the years have not blunted any of her sharpness which is heartening in some ways.

Yes, you may confirm to Rosalie that the food is...very ornate to say the least. Assure her however, that the extravagance quickly becomes tiresome. I prefer simple meals served adorned by far fewer flowers. Nonetheless, you have doubtless noticed that this letter is accompanied by a parcel of sweets for you all to sample. I was assisted in the choosing of them: Josephine told me which are fashionable presently and of those, Leliana advised me of which are actually palatable (the Orlesian nobility enjoy inflicting foul combinations upon themselves – I spared you the chocolate covered aniseed and druffalo marrow truffles. ‘Druffles’ I think they are calling them). 

Interesting to have many of the original Inquisition in one place again, though some of their company is less welcome than others. The weather continues fine. I hope all is well with you all. I expect the region is significantly more peaceful since the Inquisitor’s work there. Yes, she expressed regrets not to have visited you but it was too impractical and too far off route. There will be an opportunity I am sure though in the mean time she sends her regards to you all. 

Thank Rosalie for the mittens. Can you confirm: is she actually getting worse at knitting or am I being mocked? They are entirely different sizes. 

I trust this letter has reached a satisfactory length, even by your standards.

Regards,  
Cullen.

P.S. I suppose it may be of interest to you that Evelyn and I were wed recently. 

**Letter from Evelyn in Fereleden to Josephine in Antiva.**

Dear Josie,

I am pleased you are faring well and your family is in good health. I see you have found yourself another challenge to confront in restoring your family’s trading empire and it sounds like you will be kept incredibly busy for the foreseeable future: you must be very happy to be so in your element. I hope all goes smoothly, let me know if I can assist in any way.

I was glad to receive your letter and yes, to answer your opening question: we are both very well. We are adjusting at least, to the new pace of life, although the freedom to choose did leave us both rather stunned to begin with. Now we find it easier and easier to make decisions based on what we want: how novel a concept! 

That does not mean we are sitting idle of course but the lack of devastating pressure and crushing expectations is not missed in the slightest. Cullen frequently smiles absentmindedly these days: I jest not! While I believe we both long for a place to settle, travelling suits us at present as there are things too long neglected that need attending to. 

I am somewhat nervous to meet Cullen’s family soon. Though they have been nothing but kind (and enthusiastic) in their letters I am yet afraid I may be underwhelming to them in person (the burden of having an exaggerated reputation that precedes one so spectacularly). I am not the only one who is a little apprehensive about the visit, it has been many years since Cullen saw his siblings. Despite this we look forward to it. 

We do not look forward to seeing my family, though I suspect you would insist it must be done at some point. 

It must be difficult for you to imagine us occupying ourselves at such a different pace and I will admit I feel quite indolent compared to how you have been keeping yourself busy. We have been doing what work we come across on the road, but nothing too taxing. It has been challenging for me to adjust my casting methods (to say the least – boot laces have been a nightmare) since the loss of my arm. I owe much to Cullen’s patience these past months but now with some new techniques and a rebalanced staff I am generally adapting well. The next challenge is learning to ride properly again, with my old confidence but we both dread the inevitable tumbles. 

Cullen is training his dog to pin and hold enemies. I have trained him to shake paws while barking something that very vaguely sounds like: “good day”.

There will always be work to be done but for now, we are content.  
I will be sure to keep in touch. Say ‘hello’ to Yvette for me.  
Best wishes,  
Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? Apparently I still had a few more ideas that needed squeezing out before I could be at peace! A huge thank you to everyone for their support on this fic, I was absolutely bowled over and your encouragement prompted me to dredge out these last notes I had jotted and put this bonus chapter together. You will make a writer out of me yet at this rate! I have had a great time with this project and hope you have enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading. Have a fantastic day/night and good bye for now! 
> 
> THE END (for real this time I promise!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have to wait a lot in loading screens in a game: people get thinking and someone who is not a writer accidentally writes things, hence the somewhat chaotic nature of this. Enough is enough and I decided it was time to put it up somewhere, lest I keep adding things and picking at this for the rest of my life. Thank you kindly for your persistence (and bravery) if you have made it this far!


End file.
